O beijo do vampiro
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Todas as noites Sakura é beijada, mas por quem? E porquê? SasukeSakura.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Acordo durante uma noite fria. Mais uma vez desperto do meu sono, perante o calafrio que sinto sobre minha face. Um toque gélido, uma caricia sem calor. Mas ao abrir meus olhos verdes não vejo nada. 

Sento em minha cama e coloco alguns dedos sobre meus lábios, ainda posso sentir um gosto indescritível. Tento decifrar o segredo por de traz desse sabor maravilhoso que invade a minha boca.

Olho para porta de vidro que dá para a pequena varanda do condomínio onde eu moro, está aberta. As cortinas brancas esvoaçam pelo quarto graças ao vento frio que sopra sem piedade, deixando arrepiada minha pele exposta.

Levanto-me e vou até o parapeito da varanda, olho para cima, para baixo, para todos os lados possíveis, mas não encontro nada. Abraço a mim mesma tentando me proteger da brisa gelada que bate contra o meu corpo, me sinto frustrada. Afinal o que eu esperava encontrar? Não sei o que se passa durante minhas noites. Pode ser minha mente tentando me pregar uma peça, um sonho, um pesadelo. Não sei o que pensar estou confusa.

Entro de volta para o meu quarto e fecho a porta de vidro, acalmando assim as cortinas. Ando até minha cama e volto a dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Droga de despertador! Porque foi me acordar justo agora? Não quero sair debaixo do meu edredom quentinho, não quero me levantar da cama onde estou encolhida.

Fui burra em dormir com uma simples camisola de seda diante desse friozinho incomodo, mas gostoso, que o outono proporciona.

Bato minha mão sobre o objeto gritante o calando de vez. Não quero abandonar meu leito, mas tenho que trabalhar.

Sou bibliotecária. Meus amigos dizem que é inadequado para uma mulher da minha idade, tenho 23 anos. Besteira na minha opinião, pois eu adoro o que faço e os benefícios para mim são infinitos. Posso me deliciar dos montes e montes de livros que possuem a biblioteca municipal, onde eu trabalho.

Após um banho muito quente, que avermelhou minha pele branca, tomo café e saio da minha minúscula residência. Sinto-me uma francesinha vestida com uma toca larga, botas pretas e suéter listrado em branco e vermelho.

Ao andar pelas ruas sinto um frio cortante roçar contra minha pele, resfriando meu rosto e deixando a ponta do meu nariz rosado.

Depois de pegar o sempre lotado metrô e cruzar algumas ruas, chego ao meu destino.

Não deixo de apreciar o quão linda é biblioteca onde eu trabalho. Enorme e cheia de estantes altíssimas, as quais eu necessito de escadas para alcançar certos livros, no piso de mármore chego a ver minha imagem refletida. A decoração é linda e possui um goticismo medieval encantador.

A amplitude do local faz com que o mínimo ruído vire eco, por isso é exigido silêncio absoluto nas áreas de leitura e pesquisa.

Após cumprimentar alguns colegas de trabalho, os quais a maioria são mais velhos do que eu, vou até um cabide onde deposito meu cachecol e toca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já é quase três horas da tarde e as crianças que fazem leitura em grupo já se foram. Eu suspiro cansada enquanto carrego uma pilha de livros nas mãos, passo por vários corredores, adoro o barulho que meu salto faz no chão. Finalmente chego ao meu destino, corredor 3B, onde eu começo a colocar os livros cada qual em seu lugar.

Depois de cumprida minha missão passo a fazer o caminho de volta e uma coisa me chama a atenção, um livro caído sobre o piso reluzente.

-O que faz aqui seu fujão? -pergunto para o livro como se o mesmo pudesse me responder. Abaixo-me e o recolho.

Estranho, a capa de cor vinho não mostra nenhuma escrita ou desenho. O seguro com as duas mãos e olho para os dois lados do corredor apenas por olhar. Volto à atenção para o livro em minhas mãos, ao abri-lo uma repentina ventania passa por mim.

Isso realmente me assustou. Novamente olho para os lados, mas para me certificar de que não há nada por aqui. Encaro o livro que estou segurando, suas paginas estão marcadas pelo nada, folhas em branco é tudo o que eu encontro. O folheio várias vezes para me certificar que realmente não há nada escrito, e vejo que não há.

Volto para meu balcão semicircular onde deposito o tal livro ao lado do computador, provavelmente alguém o esquecera por aqui, a biblioteca não possui livros em branco.

Começo com meu trabalho no computador, a parte mais chata do meu serviço, onde eu vejo quem devolveu e não devolveu os livros no prazo, cadastros, e mais um monte de coisas chatas, mas fazer o que né? Ossos do ofício.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais uma noite fria. Encontro-me de pé em minha varanda, vigésimo terceiro andar, uma altura bem considerável.

Olho sem parar para a imensidão azul escura, a qual está salpicada de prata graças as adoráveis estrelas. Meu roupão de seda movimenta-se conforme o vento que bate contra ele, juntamente com meus cabelos curtos.

Mesmo que o frio castigue minha pele adoro a sensação de me sentir flutuando. Não é exagero da minha parte eu realmente sinto-me nas nuvens com essa ventania gelada, mesmo que meus pés não saiam do chão.

Volto para dentro do quarto e dou uma última olhada para o céu, sem lua alguma sobre ele, encosto a porta de vidro e caminho até uma escrivaninha.

Por que eu trouxe esse livro para casa? Nem eu sei, mas alguma coisa nele me fez querer saber o que meus olhos não podem ver. Não sou louca apenas tenho um pressentimento quanto a ele, quem sabe não me conta uma história.

Novamente me encontro o folheando freneticamente. No fundo eu espero que magicamente apareçam coisas escritas. Sorrio de minha tolice interior e fecho com força aquele que está me perturbando.

Agora que estou aconchegada em minha cama eu suspiro de olhos fechados e tento dormir e após alguns minutos estou sem consciência.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Catherine..._

Quem está chamando? Não é meu nome, pois me chamo Sakura, mas sinto que sou eu a quem chama.

_...Eu te amo!_

Novamente sinto aquele toque frio sobre meu rosto e um gosto que não sei descrever em meus lábios, estou sendo beijada, mas por quem? Mantenho meus olhos fechados mesmo estando acordada. Estou sentindo minha pele ser acariciada.

Isso é um sonho?

Abro meus olhos e vejo que estou deitada sobre minha cama, sozinha. Minha pele está toda arrepiada, também pudera, a porta de vidro está aberta e a brisa da madrugada está invadindo meu quarto.

Rapidamente me levanto e fecho a porta, a qual me lembro bem de ter fechado.

Ao voltar para o quarto vejo o livro que trouxe para casa, aberto sobre o chão. Estou com uma sensação estranha, me sinto vigiada. Olho ao meu redor e não vejo muito além do meu quarto pouco iluminado pela luz fraca do meu abajur.

Abaixo-me e apanho o livro, o mantendo aberto. Assusto-me ao ver escrito em uma caligrafia antiga duas palavras.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Nunca tinha visto esse nome antes, mas sinto que já o escutei inúmeras vezes. Olho para o nada tentando entender o que se passa. Olho para o livro.

Pisco uma, duas, três vezes e descubro que o livro voltou a ficar em branco. Não há nada escrito. Estou perturbada, ficando louca, só pode ser.

Acho que estou com muito sono e acabo tendo ilusões, afinal como poderia ter algo escrito se eu não o fiz.

Mas esse nome ainda está em minha mente.

_Sasuke Uchiha._


	2. Chapter 2

**E mais um capitulo. Ainda não será nesse que as coisas se revelam.**

* * *

Está chovendo! Ando por uma calçada, pisando sobre o chão molhado.

Gosto de frio, mas não quando este vem acompanhado de chuva. O céu esta totalmente nublado, sou incapaz de ver um único raio de sol fugir por entre as nuvens escuras e carregadas.

Ando de cabeça baixa, segurando meu guarda-chuva com uma mão e com a outra seguro meu próprio queixo, pensando no nada.

As rachaduras do chão me parecem uma ótima vista, pois não paro de fitá-las. Escuto passos vindo em minha direção, na verdade correndo.

Levanto minha cabeça para ver do que se trata e sinto-me ser empurrada.

-Hei vocês! -grito para os pestinhas que passaram feito furacão por mim. Derrubaram-me no chão molhado e parecem nem ter se importado, não tiveram o trabalho de olhar para trás. Miseráveis!

Fecho meus olhos e massageio minhas costas, bateu na parede com o impacto, está doendo um pouco e tenho certeza de que vou ganhar um pequeno hematoma nessa área. Meu guarda chuva está caído de ponta cabeça ao meu lado, acumulando uma poça de água sobre ele. Perfeito! A chuva está caindo sobre mim.

Ajoelho-me no chão e apoio uma mão sobre o mesmo, me preparo pra levantar.

Uma mão.

Alguém está estendendo a mão para mim. Que gentileza.

Sem saber de quem se trata, não olhei para o rosto da pessoa apenas para a mão masculina, a seguro com firmeza, está muito fria. Sou puxada para cima, conseguindo ficar de pé.

-Obrigado! -eu digo enquanto olho para o meu casaco desalinhado e um tanto ensopado. Estou concentrada em ajeitar minha roupa e após fazê-lo, finalmente olho pra frente -Não é todo o dia que...

Não vejo ninguém.

Mas para onde foi o bom samaritano? Estou sozinha em meio a uma rua deserta onde mal passa carro, encharcada e morrendo de frio.

Tiro a água que se acumulou em meu guarda chuva e saio rápido desse lugar. Estou com aquela sensação de estar sendo vigiada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A chuva não impedirá meu percurso.

Acabei de passar por um portão de ferro um tanto alto. Caminho pelo cemitério ainda sentindo frio, estou molhada e corro o risco de ficar resfriada.

Finalmente chego onde queria.

-Espero que ainda esteja inteira -falo olhando para o tumulo a minha frente. Abro meu casaco bege e tiro de dentro dele uma rosa branca. Está um pouco amassada e algumas pétalas se soltaram, mas é de todo meu coração. A deposito acima da sepultura, fecho meus olhos e posso escutar com clareza o som das gotas de água caírem forte e rapidamente sobre o chão.

Tirando o clima mórbido que esse ambiente traz, sinto-me em paz com a tranqüilidade que se tem aqui. Mas ainda estou com aquela sensação estranha de estar sendo vigiada. Não gosto disso.

Despeço-me do meu falecido irmão e finalmente retorno ao meu apartamento, neste domingo de tédio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O amor é tão lindo! Gostaria de ser amada.

Observo meus amigos, Neji e Tenten, formam um casal tão bonito. Posso ver estampada no olhar de ambos, a paixão, que sentem um pelo outro.

Já tive namorados, poucos, mas nunca me senti verdadeiramente amada e ouso dizer que nunca amei. Estou solteira no momento e pretendo continuar assim até encontrar o que procuro, embora eu não faça a menor idéia do que seja.

Eu me sinto a espera de um romance, sempre estive esperando por um amor que desconheço. Tenho a sensação de que poderei amar um homem, somente um. Não sei de onde vem isso, mas sinto-me presa, é como se o meu coração já tivesse dono.

Estamos, Eu, o casal de pombinhos e meu outro amigo, Shikamaru, sentados em uma mesa circular do bar que sempre freqüentamos.

Percebo que Neji está segurando de forma possessiva a cintura da minha amiga, Tenten. Não deixo de rir internamente. Mas acho que fui à única que notou esse detalhe. Shikamaru me parece alheio a tudo ou simplesmente prefere estar.

-Por que não se junta a nós Sakura? -Tenten me olhava com um sorriso de malicia, ela não tem jeito mesmo, mas não adianta insistir para mim.

- Porque eu odeio boates. Prefiro ficar em casa lendo um bom livro -respondo convicta. Sinceramente odeio barulho. Tenten já conhece minha resposta então simplesmente suspira desanimada.

-Você me lembra a minha tia avô, a peste em pessoa, autoritária e antiquada -fecho a cara com esse comentário do Shikamaru.

Vejo que Tenten começou a rir escandalosamente para amenizar a situação. Ela deve achar que eu vou agarrar o pescoço do individuo ao meu lado, mas engana-se. Sou madura o suficiente para calar-me diante dessas piadas, já estou acostumada. Ainda mais vindas do Shikamaru, ele parece não ter consciência da própria ironia, é o inteligente mais burro que eu conheço.

Não sou antiquada, apenas tenho um gosto diferente, pelo menos comparada às mulheres da minha idade.

-Também não quero ir nesse lugar -escuto Neji dizer para Tenten, e ela é claro não gostou nenhum pouco, mas ela tem seus truques. Com o maior descaso do mundo ela disse que, já que ele não quer ir junto, se divertirá sozinha no meio da pista de dança. Já deu pra imaginar, o demônio possessivo tomou conta do Neji. Ele não tem coragem de deixá-la a solta por ai, com lobos famintos a cercando. Deu-se por vencido, mas com certeza isso não seria de graça, se bem o conheço, cobrará dela quando estiverem a sós.

O Neji é um cara bem reservado, aprecio isso, mas minha querida amiga Mitashi é o oposto. Quando se conheceram...Nem quero comentar, odiavam-se, justamente por serem tão distintos um do outro. Ma no final deixaram o orgulho de lado e agora estão desse jeito, apaixonados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olho para a montanha de livros a minha frente, tenho de arrumar todos eles. Não sei o que está acontecendo hoje, mas sinto-me cansada, mais do que o normal. Estou com um leve mal estar.

Deixo isso de lado e ponho a mão na massa.

-Finalmente! -exclamo com orgulho. Observo tudo arrumado com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Meu expediente acabou. Ando pela rua que leva até onde eu moro, só falta uma quadra para chegar a minha moradia.

É impressão minha ou o ar está mais carregado? Sei que está frio, mas essa neblina está um tanto exagerada. Mas eu não sinto aquela brisa carregada de gotículas de água. Será só impressão minha?

Minha respiração está ficando mais pesada e a neblina está aumentando. Paro de andar, pois estou me sentindo tonta. Apoio uma mão no poste de iluminação que está ao meu lado, minha outra mão eu levo até minha testa.

Afinal o que está havendo comigo? Respiro fundo e tento continuar o meu caminho, mas com essa neblina está difícil de enxergar.

-Só mais um pouco -Incentivo-me. Já posso ver, meio distorcida, a portaria do condomínio, mas minhas pernas estão fracas e estou sentindo uma pequena e leve pontada no peito.

Não consigo mais caminhar e minha visão não ajuda, será a neblina ou eu que estou ficando desnorteada? Rendo-me ao chão de concreto, caindo para frente, até posso sentir o impacto. Antes de perder totalmente os sentidos, sinto-me ser amparada por braços fortes. Não faço idéia de quem seja, porque em seguida não sinto mais nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Volte para mim...

Quem está falando? Minha cabeça dói, não consigo abrir os olhos.

-Porque os humanos têm de ser tão fracos?

Sinto meu rosto ser acariciado, me arrepio. Que toque gelado.

-Tão frágeis...

Essa voz. Eu já ouvi antes.

-Não vou deixá-la partir de novo...Não agora.

Sim! É a voz que ouço todas as noites.

-Catherine volte para mim!

Sinto-me na obrigação de abrir os olhos. Com um pouco de esforço eu consigo, e vou os abrindo vagarosamente. Minha visão vai focando um teto branco, mas está tudo meio escuro por aqui.

Espera um minuto. Esse é o meu quarto! E eu estou deitada em minha cama, mas como eu cheguei até aqui? Minha mão está sendo segurada por outra mão.

Olho para o lado e assusto-me ao ver uma silhueta desconhecida. Em reflexo eu me sento sobre a cama com o coração disparado, mas não sei se é pelo susto ou pelo fato da minha mão ainda estar sendo segurada.

-Q-Quem é você? -Pergunto tremula, não consegui evitar.

-Você sabe quem eu sou -Ele me responde. É uma bela voz masculina -Lembre-se quem você é.

Do que ele está falando? Como assim lembrar quem eu sou? Eu sem muito bem quem eu sou, Sakura Haruno. Mas ainda não sei quem é ele. Espera aquele nome...

-Sasuke? -arrisco chamá-lo. Por causa da escuridão estou impossibilitada de ver qualquer tipo de expressão no rosto dele -Sasuke Uchiha?

Eu apenas sinto ele apertar minha mão como resposta. Novamente meu coração dispara e dessa vez não é por susto.

Eu deveria ter medo dele, um desconhecido, que pode tentar qualquer coisa, até mesmo me matar. Mas ao invés disso eu sinto meu corpo se aquecer e meu coração descompassar. Por que? Eu nem o conheço.

No seguinte momento eu me senti ser puxada pela mão e fui de encontro ao corpo dele. Senti uma mão sobre o meu rosto, porque ele é tão frio? Não possui calor algum.

Ele está tão perto do meu rosto, mas não sinto a respiração dele mesclar-se com a minha. Ele está se aproximando e junto a isso minha face ferve.

Ele me beija. Sou incapaz de rejeitá-lo, apenas fecho meus olhos e correspondo. É tão maravilhosa essa sensação, e alias já a senti antes. É esse o gosto que sinto todas as noites. Separo-me dos lábios que a pouco me sufocavam de desejo.

-Lembre-se...-É tudo o que eu escuto antes de um vento forte invadir o quarto. Rapidamente acendo o abajur, mas já não há ninguém por aqui.

_"Catherine volte para mim!"_

Por que ele me chama de Catherine? Está tudo tão estranho, confuso e perturbador. E eu ainda sinto aquela pontada no peito, fraca, mas ainda está presente em mim.

* * *

Ebaaa leitoras, entre elas duas conhecidas, **Marin the noir** dona da comu Sasuke e Sakura 4ever e a **Nihal **que é colega de comu e de fianfic né.

espero conhecer os leitores durante a fic.

Respondendo a pergunta da **mye-chan. **Sim ela tem continuação e não está relacionada com a outra que você leu. Aquela é mó antigona, minha primeira fic, essa é novinha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esse capitulo está meio confuso e quem não entender a mudança de tempo, que eu não anunciarei na fic, me pergunta depois que eu explico.**

* * *

Acho que estou definhando. Sasuke continua com suas visitas noturnas, pois todas as noites o sinto acariciar meus lábios com os próprios.

Já faz algum tempo que não o vejo, aliás, eu nunca o vi de verdade. O que eu vi foi apenas sua sombra na escuridão. Após aquela noite eu nunca mais falei com ele, apenas o sinto. Quando abro meus olhos durante a madrugada não me surpreendo ao ver meu quarto vazio. Eu quero saber quem ele é na verdade. Quero saber o porquê de estar a minha espreita. Quero saber porquê me descontrolo internamente pela simples presença dele aqui durante as noites frias. Porque ele sempre faz isso? Beija-me e em seguida desaparece. Por que durante as noites?

-Moça?

Sinto-me abatida ultimamente, também gostaria de saber o que ocorre comigo, de onde vem esse mal estar repentino. Estou com medo.

Deslizo minha mão até minha testa e fico um bom tempo nessa posição, juntamente com meu cotovelo apoiado no balcão onde estou confinada.

-Você está bem?

Olho para frente e vejo um pequeno garotinho me encarando curioso. Acho que já está aí há um bom tempo, mas perdida em meus devaneios nem o notei.

-Me desculpe! O que queria? -Ele me sorri tímido e estende para mim um livro grande, que segurava com as duas mãozinhas fofas -Ah, Sim! Pode deixá-lo aqui.

-Obrigado moça! -O vejo saltitar até a saída. Adoro as crianças que vem aqui. Adoráveis e inteligentes, pequenas traças de livros.

Levanto-me da cadeira giratória e no momento ela não me parece ser a única que gira.

-De novo não -Me encosto no balcão em busca de apoio. Essa sensação de agonia novamente, sinto-me sufocada, minha cabeça dói e minha visão está me deixando de novo, não quero bater nesse chão frio. Mas é inevitável meu corpo já está cobrindo parte do mármore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Solte-me ou eu gritarei! -ordenou a donzela de olhar esmeraldino. Ela se debatia, tentando livrar os pulsos daquelas mãos fortes que os prendiam contra a parede de pedra.

-Grite se quiser! De nada adiantará -Seu mal feitor a advertiu. Ela o olhou com o mais puro ódio, tinha repulsa por ele. Esse maníaco a perseguia já fazia algum tempo, desde que o vira no teatro, o que queria com ela afinal? -Talvez se a senhorita curvar-se perante minha grandeza eu possa livrá-la desse constrangimento.

-Não estou constrangida, Cretino! -Ela o viu sorrir com malicia. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido da jovem e nele sussurrou.

-Então porque está rubra? -Ela fechou os olhos com força e tentou mais uma vez livrar os pulsos, inútil. Odiou-se por estremecer ao senti-lo tão próximo a si.

-Não seja arrogante! Jamais me causaria tal efeito -Ele fechou os olhos e os manteve assim por um bom tempo, ainda a mantendo presa. A arrogante era ela, com toda a certeza. Aquela dama da corte ainda se renderia a seus caprichos, não admitia o fato dela não temê-lo, embora a perseguisse constantemente, desde que a vira em uma noite solitária que resolvera perambular pelo teatro. A mataria sem hesito a hora que quisesse, mas não sem antes atormentá-la um pouco mais.

A jovem estava furiosa e começou a movimentar-se de forma violenta fazendo com que um pequeno pingente saltasse pra fora do seu vestido rendado.

Ele a soltou de imediato afastando-se bruscamente. Ela massageou os pulsos enquanto o olhava confusa e dessa vez realmente enrubesceu ao vê-lo fitar seu colo farto.

-Não olhe pra mim seu pervertido! -Ela colocou as mãos sobre o local, tampando a visão privilegiada que ele tinha há pouco. Ao fazer isso ela sentiu a corrente de prata que sustentava um pequeno crucifixo sobre sua pele alva -Então é um ladrão! Não a entregarei pra você.

-E nem eu a quero! -Dito isso ele partiu daquele local a deixando sozinha. Ela grunhiu furiosa, como ele se atrevia a tratar uma dama daquela forma bruta, como se nada fosse? Tomada pela raiva ela resolveu gritar o mais alto que pôde:

-Eu te odeio Conde Uchiha! Maldita seja a hora em que se mudou para nossa cidade! Seu maluco psicótico.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sakura acorde! -Escuto uma voz conhecida chamar por mim, um tanto exasperada. Meu corpo está dolorido e sinto-me ser chacoalhada de forma delicada. Com um pouco de esforço, abro meus olhos -O que houve? Você está bem?

-Tenten? O que faz aqui? -Sento-me sobre o chão da biblioteca, onde me recordo ter desmaiado sobre. Tenten coloca uma mão sobre minhas costas em forma de apoio.

-Sakura o que aconteceu?

-Nada, eu apenas me senti um pouco tonta -Com a ajuda dela eu me levanto do chão, ainda meio cambaleante. Vejo que Tenten me olha com desconfiada -Está tudo bem! Acho que é fome. E você o que faz aqui? –Trato de mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Ah, é um trabalho chato da faculdade -Respiro aliviada por ela não me fazer mais perguntas -Ter uma amiga bibliotecária serve para isso não?

Nós duas rimos. Eu a conduzo até a área de pesquisa e a deixo só para fazer seu trabalho a vontade, volto para o meu próprio.

Sento-me na cadeira que já está acostumada comigo e começo a virá-la de um lado para o outro, enquanto mordo a ponta de uma caneta.

Sonhei comigo mesma enquanto estive inconsciente, mas aquela não era exatamente eu. Porque esse sonho agora? Estou começando a pensar seriamente em me internar em um manicômio. Porque está acontecendo tudo isso?

_"-Lembre-se..."_

Será mesmo um sonho? Ou uma lembrança? Balanço minha cabeça, não quero mais pensar nisso. Essas coisas são irreais, não podem estar acontecendo de verdade. Impossível.

É melhor esquecer, ando questionando muito as coisas ultimamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Droga! Não me deixe sozinha. Não vá embora, porque está me torturando dessa maneira?

Novamente Sasuke está aqui. Sei que está. Mantenho meus olhos fechados, pois sei que se os abrir ele irá embora antes que eu consiga focá-lo. Desconheço a forma como ele entra e sai do meu quarto. Às vezes acho que isso tudo é sonho e que ele nem existe.

Mas sinto que estou começando a gostar de sonhar com ele. Talvez seja essa a forma que minha mente encontrou para me manter sóbria, lúcida ou até mesmo perturbada.

Estou entorpecida pela caricia que ele faz sobre meu rosto, não quero que pare, mas sinto que começa a cessar. Não deixarei que isso ocorra. Ainda com os olhos fechados eu, com um rápido movimento capturo o braço dele, o apertando com os dedos. O impossibilitando de escapar.

Ele pôs a mão sobre a minha, a qual está sobre o braço do mesmo. Preciso esquentá-lo, está tão frio.

-Não se preocupe! -A voz dele me parece tão serena, tão plácida, tão acolhedora e reconfortante -Não a deixarei. Estaremos juntos pela eternidade.

Que palavras profundas ele me diz. Mas não as compreendo com clareza.

Estou sentada na cama segurando o braço dele. Sinto-o colocar a mão sobre meu rosto quente, resfriando-o de imediato. Seus dedos acariciam minha pele sensível de modo delicado, é tão bom. Sinto-me tranqüila apenas com esse gesto pequeno, mas aos poucos eles vão parando e já não os sinto mais.

Abro meus olhos e ele não está mais aqui. Desanimada eu volto a me deitar, mas essa noite o sono não retornou.

Continua.

* * *

**yuki mao:** você me perguntou se essa é minha primeira fic né? Não é não. A minha primeira fic se chama além das trevas. Brigado, pelo elogio.

**tsunay nami:** também amo vampiros cara, vlw pelo elogio!

**hyuuga meme:** lisonjeada em te-la como leitora garantida, bom está ai a continuação.

**diessika:** logo logo saberão o que eles significaram um para o outro e eu também adoro mistério, por isso faço questão de colocar um pouco disso na fic.

**bruh-chan: **está quente.

**mary sakura**: é um friozinho na barriga é bom. Vlw pelo coment.

**svit-kona: **vai ter continuação sim.

Vlw pelas reviews pessoal, quem disse continuaaa, não tem como eu responder a isso, mas obrigado pelo incentivo,


	4. Chapter 4

Todos naquele baile estavam deslumbrantes com suas vestes elegantes. A dança ensaiada fazia com que os casais dessem piruetas ao mesmo tempo de modo elegante e sincronizado.

- Aceita dançar comigo, senhorita Catherine? - Indagou o Conde Uchiha. Em um gesto cavalheiro, estendeu para a dama sua mão pálida. Ela passou o olhar da mão para o belo rosto daquele ser repugnante. Como tinha o descaramento de dirigir-se a ela depois de tudo o que andava fazendo?

- O que o faz achar que dançarei com você? - Respondeu com desdém. Esse atrevimento de tratá-lo com descaso o irritava e só ela o fazia, pois qualquer outra mulher se rendia ao seu charme enigmático. No fundo, gostava de vê-la perder os bons modos. Escondia a sua grosseria de todos, exceto dele próprio.

- O fato de que você me deseja - Respondeu com aquele maldito sorriso. Como ela o odiava.

Catherine olhou para os lados buscando saber se alguém teria ouvido aquele comentário absurdo e constrangedor. Aliviou-se ao constatar que ninguém prestava atenção, mas logo ficou séria e fitou, irritada, o homem a sua frente.

- Como ousa dizer tal absurdo sobre mim? - Comprimiu a voz para não gritar em meio a todo salão. Em voz baixa, mas audível o suficiente para ele, respondeu. - Jamais amaria uma pessoa como você!

- Não me lembro de ter mencionado amor!

Voltou-se para traz na cadeira de forro aveludado na qual estava sentada. O conde tinha toda a razão, não havia mencionado nada do gênero. Não tinha como rebater e o viu sorrir satisfeito por sua ausência de palavras.

- E então? - Insistiu.

- Então... O quê? - Bradou sem muita paciência. Até quando ele a infernizaria?

- Ainda não falou se aceita ou não dançar. Sua pergunta irônica não me satisfez! - Respondeu, sem alterar a voz fria.

Ela estreitou os olhos, levantou-se da cadeira e parou frente a ele.

- Nem se eu estivesse morta!

"Ah, não me tente a descobrir se é verdade."

- Posso tomar isso como um sim? - Indagou o conde sarcástico, divertindo-se com o rosto delicado que se contraía em fúria.

Atreveu-se a segurá-la pela cintura e trazê-la junto ao seu corpo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Solte-me agora mesmo! - Catherine colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele, na intenção de empurrá-lo, mas o sentiu pegar uma delas e calmamente levar até os lábios. A mão livre do rapaz ainda permanecia firme sobre a sua cintura. Ela apenas o observou fechar os olhos e beijar-lhe a mão.

Seu rosto esquentou e seu coração disparou no momento em que sentiu a boca contra a sua pele. Paralisada pelo gesto suave, não encontrava forças para empurrá-lo. Por um instante admirou o rosto masculino e perfeito.

Ainda com os lábios grudados na pele macia, ele sorriu. Após alguns segundos soltou a mão delicada, ainda a mantendo presa pelo quadril.

- Eu estava certo!

Catherine piscou algumas vezes até se dar conta de que estava perdida entre as pérolas negras, tão profundas e misteriosas. Sentia-se hipnotizada, em transe. Mas despertara ao ouvi-lo afirmar algo que até então desconhecia.

- Do que você está falando? - Perguntou, encarando-o intrigada.

O conde apertou-a mais contra o próprio corpo, sentindo-a tremer, encostou o rosto na bochecha rosada e sussurrou contra o seu ouvido:

- Posso escutar o seu coração, Catherine! Está descontrolado...

O arrepio que a dama sentiu poderia ser comparado a um choque térmico. Aquele homem era tão... sedutor.

- ...Por que anseia por mim, me deseja. Pode me negar, mas não a si mesma - A voz era provocante, quase encantadora.

O sentiu aproximar o rosto do seu pescoço enquanto apertava-lhe a cintura com possessividade bruta. O beijo frio que depositou contra o pescoço quente dela a fez soltar um gemido involuntário e baixo.

- P-Pare com isso - Pediu Catherine, ofegante. Mantinha os olhos fechados, ainda o sentindo contra a pele. - Eu disse para parar! - Em um fio de consciência, o empurrou de forma brusca, afastando-o de seu corpo.

Não se deixaria seduzir tão fácil por um homem como ele.

- Nunca mais se atreva a me tocar! - Alertou e não hesitou em esbofeteá-lo. Em seguida o deixou só, adentrando a multidão de convidados daquele palácio cintilante.

O conde Uchiha colocou a mão sobre o lugar em que recebera o "delicado" impacto da mão feminina. Agora mais do que nunca a atormentaria.

- Minha doce Catherine... Isso não termina aqui!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meu rosto está marcado, já que dormi sobre o arame encaracolado do meu caderno sobre a escrivaninha. Espreguiço-me e bocejo. Passei a última noite em claro, então acabei dormindo por aqui mesmo, enquanto fazia algumas anotações. Coloco uma mão sobre o pescoço. Ele está quente, fervendo para melhor dizer.

Posso sentir tudo o que passo em meus sonhos como se já houvesse tivesse acontecido.

Abro uma pequena gaveta no canto direito e tiro de lá o livro em branco que trouxe para casa há alguns dias. Ainda não desvendei o seu segredo, se é que há algum.

Hoje o dia está ameno. Não está quente, mas aquele frio cortante não se faz presente. Saio para varanda e observo o pôr-do-sol, demorado e belo. Estou com uma dor fraca no peito, uma dor incômoda. Começo a considerar a hipótese de estar doente, mas não vou tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Droga! Acabo de lembrar que tenho de sair dentro de uma hora e ainda não estou pronta.

Apressada, entro para o quarto e vou direto para o banho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que tempo indeciso. Estou tremendo!

Não pensei que o frio fosse voltar tão de repente assim. Quero chegar logo em casa, mas estou cansada e sentindo falta de ar. Essa praça, por onde passo agora, parece-me ser um bom lugar para recuperar as forças. Mesmo sendo noite, posso ver muitas pessoas espalhadas pela extensão bem organizada do local público.

Sento-me em um banco ao lado de um pequeno poste de iluminação. Mais ao longe, debaixo de uma árvore, posso ver um casal se beijando. Sinto-me envergonhada ao ver a ardência com que trocam carícias. Rapidamente desvio o olhar.

Suspiro, desanimada, e vasculho o céu a procura de um orbe prateado. Nessa noite ele não está presente, por isso o meu olhar se perde na escuridão. Fico um bom tempo alheia a tudo à minha volta, apenas inalando o ar cheio de neblina, a qual começa a encobrir o chão.

Já descansei e posso continuar o meu caminho. Levanto-me para em seguida sentar novamente. Tontura idiota! Já estou começando a me irritar com esse mal estar quem vem e vai à hora em que quer. Mal pegava resfriado e agora isso. Estou enfraquecendo, mas preciso ser forte. Não posso desmaiar aqui nesse lugar, nessa praça desconhecida.

Minha visão está se indo novamente. Não pode me deixar! Esfrego os meus olhos com as mãos fechadas, mas ainda assim está tudo meio turvo por aqui. Agora sinto aquela pontada no peito. Está mais forte do que antes. Dói muito e acho que não suportarei por muito tempo.

Que susto! Alguém pôs a mão sobre o meu ombro.

Estou ofegante e já não consigo enxergar claramente, porém faço o esforço de me levantar. Ao conseguir me manter de pé, olho para trás a procura de alguém.

- S-Sasuke? - Ouso murmurar. Estou ficando mais debilitada e posso ceder ao chão a qualquer instante. Antes preciso me certificar de que é realmente ele. Só de pensar nessa possibilidade, meu coração dolorido bate mais rápido. Ainda desconheço o porquê dessa agitação.

Olho a minha volta e não encontro nada. É sempre assim. Se for ele que está aqui, por que não aparece de uma vez? Por que se esconde de mim? Desisto de procurar. Não posso mais agüentar, preciso dormir, estou ficando com sono.

O corpo amolece e minhas pernas não podem me sustentar. Outra vez sinto-me amparada antes de tocar o chão. Estou consciente, entretanto não consigo abrir os olhos e meu peito dói.

- Perdoe-me! Você me pediu para não trazê-la ao meu mundo. Não posso mais vê-la sofrer, pois posso não me segurar - Me é dito. É ele! Posso sentir que é. Está me abraçando, mas não encontro força para retribuir. - Seja forte! Não suportarei perdê-la outra vez!

A voz é tão melodiosa, apesar de eu não entender as suas palavras. Sinto-me confortável nos braços dele, é tão agradável. Ainda assim estou com frio, muito frio. Sem forças para lutar, deixo-me ser vencida pela dor e cansaço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- O que quer agora? - Catherine perguntou para o rapaz pálido. Este andava ao seu lado, mantendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco preto, naquela noite de primavera.

- Nada! Apenas caminho pela rua assim como você. Pelo que sei, não é proibido - ele respondeu. Não olhava para o lado, onde ela se encontrava, apenas para frente, fazendo-a se sentir ignorada.

- Duvido muito que esteja apenas caminhando. Está me seguindo! - a moça afirmou. Dessa vez o conde a olhou de soslaio, mantendo os passos calmos.

- Não estou te seguindo. Como disse há pouco, estou apenas caminhando pela rua, onde eventualmente você faz o mesmo.

- Tudo bem! Então continue caminhando! - ela cessou os passos e ele fez o mesmo. - Dirá agora que não me segue?

- Direi - respondeu simplesmente, calmo e frio. - Apenas estou lhe fazendo companhia. Não posso?

- Não quero a sua companhia!

- Pois deveria querer! - ele aproximou-se, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos. - É perigoso para uma donzela indefesa andar sozinha por aí.

- Não sou uma donzela indefesa e o único perigo que conheço é você - O Uchiha sorriu. Ela estava certa, afinal, exceto é claro, pela parte de não ser indefesa. É claro que era. - Faça o que quiser. Apenas vou ignorá-lo - Catherine empinou o nariz e voltou a caminhar, sendo seguida pelo conde.

O homem se mantinha calado e olhava apenas para frente. O percurso silencioso o estava agradando.

- Por que nunca vai à missa? - Catherine quebrou o silêncio com sua voz juvenil, o olhando de esguelha.

Ambos ainda caminhavam.

- Achei que não quisesse falar comigo.

- E não quero! - ela emburrou-se.

"Bem feito, Catherine! Quem mandou tentar ser sociável com esse... esse idiota arrogante!"

- Não gosto de igrejas - Foi pega de surpresa pela resposta atrasada. Ele não poderia ter feito aquilo desde o começo?!

- Que coisa estranha de se dizer! Tão profana.

- Por que acha estranho? - ele parou de andar e a fitou, sendo imitado pela mesma.

- Ora, eu não sei, apenas é estranho!

- Se não sabe responder... Sugiro que fique calada! - Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Catherine o fitava com profunda irritação.

- Sua impertinência me cansa - Disse-lhe, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

- E sua insolência me irrita - ele retorquiu sem abrir os olhos, mostrando todo o seu descaso para com a jovem. Estranhou a ausência de palavras ofensivas por parte dela.

Abriu os olhos e a encarou, desconfiado.

Catherine assustou-se com a dor repentina que estava sentindo. Era como se uma faca estivesse atravessando a sua carne e perfurando-lhe o coração. Levou uma mão até o local dolorido. Começava a sentir a respiração falhar.

- Há algo errado? - o conde perguntou, sem muita preocupação.

"Humanos."

- C-Claro... que... não...- Sua respiração entrecortada a impedia de proferir uma seqüência de palavras.

- Não é o que parece! Deixe de ser orgulhosa e admita que é fraca, Catherine. Todos vocês são! - ele falou. Encostou-se a parede e encarou-a.

O que ele estava dizendo, afinal de contas? Não era uma boa hora para ironias. Se estivesse em melhores condições, Catherine, com certeza, lhe bateria.

- Me... deixe... e-em paz! - ela retomou a sua caminhada, apoiando-se nas paredes. O conde a seguiu apenas com o olhar, até virar em uma esquina e sumir de vista.


	5. Chapter 5

Essa luz... ela está me cegando. Raios solares batem contra os meus olhos verdes, forçando-me a fechá-los outra vez. O que aconteceu?

Meu quarto.

Estou dentro dele, sobre a cama. Sento-me, tentando mais uma vez vagarosamente abrir os olhos. Coloco a mão em frente ao rosto na intenção de cobrir a luz que entra pela janela aberta. Não a fechei, pois nem me lembro de como vim parar aqui.

Uma rosa vermelha.

Há uma rosa vermelha sobre o criado mudo. Com cuidado, seguro-a com os dedos. Encosto a ponta do nariz sobre as pétalas, sentindo o perfume suave que exalam.

- Sasuke... - Escapa-me dos lábios. Será que ele a deixou para mim? Por que fiquei tão feliz com essa hipótese? Será que... Não! Eu não posso estar apaixonada por uma pessoa que mal conheço. Mas apenas isso explicaria essa palpitação acelerada, o sentimento que não entendo, o calor e a agonia de não poder tê-lo ao meu lado quando quero, quando preciso... Como agora.

É maior do que parece e sinto que estou assim desde que nasci. Como se estivesse dormindo em meu interior, mas recentemente despertei.

Levanto-me e vou em direção a cozinha. Necessito de um copo de suco de frutas. Me fará bem.

Bebo o suco de uva com um só gole. Deposito o copo de vidro sobre o pequeno balcão da cozinha. Com determinação, encaro a janela de vidro desse aposento pouco espaçoso.

Tomei uma decisão: essa noite, custe o que custar, verei o rosto de Sasuke, o qual quero tocar, esquentar e conferir se é real.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O relógio marca meia-noite.

Ele ainda não apareceu. Será que virá?

O livro em branco. Livro misterioso que esconde a sua verdade e que estou segurando.

Abro-o e folheio-o. Surpreendo-me. Está marcado. Uma folha, antes branca, agora me diz:

_Eu te odeio, Sasuke, mas ainda assim sinto-me quente diante da sua frieza. Hoje, descobri o porquê da ausência de fogo em sua pele. _

_Posso dizer que me fascinei com os seus olhos ao invés de assustar-me. _

_Você ainda me persegue, mas começo a gostar de ser a sua presa. E, sinto em dizer, desse fato você jamais estará ciente._

_Mesmo o compelindo, meu coração não se cala diante da sua presença. Digo a ele: Fique quieto, pois Sasuke poderá escutá-lo. Mas ele é desobediente e você o notou._

_Abominável é o sentimento que me toma, porque eu não o queria. Tento afastá-lo._

_Tarde demais. Capturou-me._

É apenas isso, tudo o que posso ler. Eu sabia! Está me contando os seus segredos aos poucos.

Passo a mão sobre a página, absorvendo a essência daquelas palavras. Eu compreendo o seu significado.

- Ele não vem hoje - digo, martirizada. Fecho o livro e guardo-o. Por hora, acho, ele não tem mais nada a me dizer.

Suspirando, deito sobre a cama com demasiada frustração.

O sono me acometerá, me tirará desse mundo por longas horas e sei para onde vou, mas não aonde chegarei.

Muito logo estou dormindo, mas não queria estar. Precisava esperá-lo só mais um pouco. Droga! Não consegui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na calada da noite, corajosa ou estupidamente, Catherine se locomovia pela calçada. Não aparentava estar com pressa.

As ruas da pequena cidade transpassavam uma calmaria suspeita. Mas, de fato, aquele lugar sempre fora do mesmo jeito: tranqüilo.

O barulho do salto contra o concreto cessou, pois impedindo o percurso, logo à frente, havia outro par de pés.

- Sasuke, saia do meu caminho - Catherine ordenou, ignorando a etiqueta que a obrigava a dirigir-se a ele de maneira cordial, usando, em primeiro lugar, o seu nobre título. Desnecessário para com Sasuke, pensava.

- Não me chame desse modo - o conde pediu, ácido. Seu orgulho era maior do que qualquer desejo de caça.

- Engraçado - Catherine levou um dedo ao queixo, pensativa. - Jurava ser esse o seu nome. Enganei-me? - ironizou, fitando-o com falsa interrogação.

- Ponha-se no seu lugar e trate-me com respeito - Sasuke ordenou, autoritário. A fez enraivecer.

- Idiota! Obrigue-me - sobre a cintura, a dama pousou as mãos. - Não lhe devo respeito. Sua suposta prepotência não me afeta, _Sasuke_.

- É apenas uma mulher, Catherine. E como tal, deve manter-se no lugar - ele retorquiu, ignorando a entonação irônica que ela empregara na pronúncia do seu nome. Suas palavras teriam um efeito catastrófico sobre a moça, concluiu.

Sasuke esperava paciente por um contra-ataque verbal, mas Catherine não parecia disposta a lhe conceder aquele gostinho. Calada e de olhos fechados, ela puxou ar para os pulmões, para em seguida soltá-los vagarosamente.

Observando com cautela a face momentaneamente pacífica, Sasuke constatou que a jovem ficava mais agradável daquela maneira.

- Sou apenas uma mulher, como você disse. Pois então não se rebaixe, ignore-me. - exteriormente, Catherine mantinha o controle para não enforcá-lo, mesmo com as mãos tremendo em fúria.

Seus olhos verdes ainda permaneciam ocultos. Nervosa, sua mão levou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. O ato imponderado fez com que um pequeno embaraço de fios rosados com o metal do brinco acontecesse.

- Porcaria! - Desmanchando a pose, ela concentrou-se na tarefa de livrar as madeixas. - Solte! - exclamou, tentando a força para soltar a mecha.

De ímpeto, foi presenteada com um pequeno furo na ponta do dedo indicador, quando este se chocou com a forma pontiaguda do enfeite que jazia cravado na carne macia da sua orelha esquerda.

- Droga! - exclamou, chorosa. Levou o dedo até a boca para sugar-lhe a ponta, evitando que a pequena gota de sangue recém-adquirida escorresse.

Mesmo estando ocupada com dedo e cabelo ainda enroscados, Catherine sentiu estar sendo observada profundamente. Erguendo a cabeça, enxergou a expressão aturdida que o conde carregava. Parecia estar hipnotizado e a estava incomodando.

- O que foi? - perguntou a dama, ríspida. A sua indagação foi ignorada, pois ainda pairavam sobre ela um par de olhos... rubros? - S-Sasuke? - Apreensiva, deu um passo para trás.

O coração da jovem tripudiou grosseiramente quando o viu vir em sua direção. Nenhum músculo do seu corpo esforçou-se para se mexer, pois também estava hipnotizada, mas era por _aquele olhar_.

Com uma mão, Sasuke gentilmente prendeu o pulso acelerado de Catherine e ergueu-o até a altura dos próprios olhos entorpecidos e quentes. Suspenso, o dedo ferido da jovem liberou a gota de sangue que tencionava desabar. Lentamente, o néctar vermelho aluiu, encontrando-se com o chão da calçada.

O olhar faminto que Sasuke direcionava para o pequeno furo locomoveu-se para o par de esmeraldas. Deteve-se nessa posição por alguns segundos, fitando-a.

Catherine mantinha-se afoita e ao mesmo tempo perplexa.

O conde capturou-lhe o dedo inerte e sobre a ponta ainda havia resquícios daquele líquido tentador. Ele pressionou a carne macia, fazendo fluir um pouco mais de sangue. Em conseqüência, a dama crispou os lábios.

Um beijo.

Sasuke beijou-lhe o dedo. Um gesto efêmero, no entanto foi o suficiente para aturdi-la. Extasiada pela sensação, Catherine fechou os olhos para apreciar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, aquele gesto cálido.

Ela pôde sentir não só os lábios, como também a língua daquele homem misterioso massageando-lhe a pele agora sensível do dedo.

Quando a carícia tornou-se impetuosa, pois Sasuke sugava-lhe o dedo, ela puxou a mão, protegendo-a sobre o peito.

- Está com medo? - o conde perguntou, frio.

Ela maneava a cabeça em negativa, mas não era uma resposta e sim uma tentativa de afastar os pensamentos confusos que lhe tomavam o bom senso.

Sasuke deu um passo à frente e, conseqüentemente, Catherine recuou outro. Compelida contra a parede, a moça sentiu-se acuada pelos braços que o rapaz pusera em ambos os lados da sua cabeça, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Os lábios finos e absurdamente vermelhos do conde chegavam a tocar a ponta de seu nariz, estremecendo. Ela aturdiu-se quando o viu inclinar-se em direção à sua boca.

- Sim... - Catherine sussurrou, antes de sentir os lábios gelados do conde cobrirem os seus próprios. Suas mãos pousaram sobre o peito masculino, apertando com força o tecido negro da veste cara que ele trajava.

Ela seria incapaz de descrever o que sentia naquele momento. Estava embriaga pela sensação de conforto e perigo, frio e calor que invadiam o seu corpo de uma só vez. E, o mais estranho, era beijada com ternura ao invés de volúpia.

O pouco que conhecia do conde Uchiha lhe permitia dizer com toda a certeza que ele era um homem impulsivo, arrogante, malicioso, irônico e talvez até um cafajeste bem vestido, mas nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que fosse tão... carinhoso.

Sasuke postou a mão sobre a nunca da moça, sentido a pele quente e macia. Puxou-a para aprofundar o beijo que ela relutou, mas correspondeu com a mesma paixão que tanto enclausurava.

Quente. Essa era definição que encontrara para a dama. Tão menor do que ele, tão frágil, tão irritante. Sentia que a sua força de certo modo desumana podia machucá-la. Mas não era isso o que almejava? Machucá-la e apavorá-la?

O vampiro sentiu-se um tolo, pois se transmutou de caçador à presa. Ele foi pego, estupidamente. E que tudo fosse para o inferno, inclusive a sua própria arrogância, pois naquele momento ele podia sentir e estava sentindo-se... quente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esse toque, já o conheço. _Sasuke é você, não é?_

Abro os olhos.

Meu Deus! A luz, diferente de antes, está acesa e posso ver... eu posso ver claramente... Sasuke. _Aquele olhar._

Agora posso vê-lo. É tão... lindo. Seus olhos não me dizem nada, estão apenas negros. Entretanto, lêem a minha alma. Ele é muito pálido, o que contrasta com as roupas de cor preta que usa. Mas agora me lembro dos meus sonhos confusos. Sasuke estava envolvido todo o tempo. Catherine? Quem é ela? Preciso saber, pois isso está me angustiando.

- Quem é Catherine? - pergunto.

Ele continua impassível, sentado na beirada da cama onde estou deitada. E novamente aquele toque. Fecho os meus olhos para melhor apreciar esse gesto.

- Você, só você - escuto-o dizer. Porém, não pode ser. Sou Sakura e quero que ele me enxergue como tal. - Fique dessa vez, Catherine... Para sempre comigo.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke. Eu sou a Sakura, somente... Sakura - informo-o, terna. Não contive o ímpeto de acariciá-lo na face fria - Você não sabe quem eu sou e eu não sei quem você é. Mas há algo dentro de mim que o conhece, que chama por você. Pode me explicar?

Ele sorri, imitando o meu gesto carinhoso. - Não posso explicar-te, pois a minha natureza desconhece esse sentimento, mas sei que vocês chamam "amar". E se essa for a verdade, então eu amo você, _mon coeur._

Jogo o edredon para o lado, levanto-me da cama e percebo estar sendo vigiada por Sasuke. Ele me ama, foi o que disse. Então eu digo: Eu te amo Sasuke, mesmo sem saber como.

Estou sentindo uma imensa vontade de observar o céu. Saio para a varanda e ele me segue. - Eu gostaria de voar, Sasuke - Acho que estou doida. Por que estou lhe dizendo essas bobagens?

- Venha comigo - o vejo me estender a mão.

Não hesito, pois me sinto protegida perto dele. Faço o que me pediu e sou puxada de encontro ao corpo masculino. Minha face borbulha. Sasuke me abraça e eu imito-o. Ah, como é bom tê-lo tão perto. Fecho os olhos.

Estranho, sinto-me tonta e leve. Sasuke está com o rosto afundado sobre o meu pescoço, está me arrepiando. A temperatura baixou e me aconchego mais ao seu corpo.

- Abra os olhos - ele pede, repentinamente. Faço-o.

Agarro-me a ele como um gato. Isso não pode ser real! Estou voando - Isso é um sonho? - indago, mais para mim do que para o meu acompanhante.

Apertando-me a cintura com mais vigor, Sasuke desliza a mão por trás da minha nuca. Quando vejo, estou presa aos seus lábios. Se meu coração um dia bateu forte, agora está morto, pois não resistiu a tantas pulsações. Essa sensação está inebriando-me, o beijo, a tontura e a ilusão de estar sonhado. Já não existe real e irreal. Existimos apenas eu e ele.

Não agora. O aperto no coração me tortura. Tremo e Sasuke percebe, pois cessou o beijo no momento em que me sentiu vibrar em seus braços, mas nada teve a ver com ardência de carícias e sim com a angústia que se enrosca dentro de mim, causando-me dor.

Abraço-o mais forte. Para variar, sinto-me perder as forças. - Não me deixe sozinha no escuro, Sasuke. Eu tenho medo - sussurro e meus olhos estão fechados. Meus braços despencam do pescoço onde estavam sustentados, porém sei que não vou cair.

Sasuke me segura, forte.

Estou quase dormindo em seus braços, sofrida.

- Não a entregarei para os céus - ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

-

-

**N/A:** Oie gente a quanto tempo. Desculpa o atraso, mas minha vida é muito abarrotada de coisas chatas, incluindo meu trabalho ¬¬. Esse é o penultimo capitulo. No proximo, que é o último eu respondo as suas reviews, ok? Obrigado por terem as mandado para mim.

**Sobre a fic:** Muita curta. Sim, mas é porque inicialmente era para ser uma one-shot, mas tive de estende-la um pouco para caber tudo o que eu precisava para criar a história. Não tem mais o que se criar, era apenas isso mesmo. Adoro história de vampiro e sempre quis fazer algo do tipo, sabe. Então a fiz.

Minha próxi,a fanfic sobre esse casal já está sendo escrita. Em breve a postarei por aqui. Estou escrevedno uma Gaara x Ino, e outra Neji x Tenten(já postei o primeiro capitulo de ambas.) e quem quiser ler é só ir na minha página. Também tem uma one-shot Gaara e Sakura(que foi um presente para uma amiga).

Bom é só mina-san. Kissus e até o último poste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final.**

Catherine Latour, esse era o seu nome. A jovem donzela de olhos verdes, nariz empinado e sorriso cativante. Irritante e soberba.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você é mesmo um vampiro, Sasuke. - ela dizia, enquanto caminhava distraída ao seu lado. - É por isso que nunca o via durante o dia. Certa vez, ouvi de minha babá que vampiros não suportam a luz solar.

Ela, alegremente, continuou a relatar todo o seu conhecimento sobre vampiros e seu secreto fascínio pela noite. E Sasuke reparou o quanto o seu comportamento imaturo havia mudado. Ela, agora, parecia uma inocente criança, diferente da senhorita de garras afiadas e língua ferina que ele cutucava. Logo alcançaram uma pequena praça e Catherine quis descansar um pouco de sua caminhada.

Humanos, Sasuke pensava, fracos ao extremo.

- Por que veio para essa cidade, Sasuke? - ela perguntara ao sentar-se em um banco de ferro. Ele permaneceu em pé, parado à sua frente, fazendo-lhe uma sombra opaca.

- Sangue novo. - elucidou, apenas, sorrindo satisfeito ao ver Catherine assustar-se com sua falsa expressão de perversidade. - Você é muito jovem, senhorita Latour. Seu sangue nobre deve ter um gosto indescritível. - inclinou-se um pouco, seus olhos tornando-se rubros enquanto segurava o queixo delicado.

Ela encarava os olhos cor de sangue, írrita. Ele sempre a punha nessas situações sufocantes e eletrizantes. Sabia como enrubesce-la e sabia como fazer seu coração palpitar temeroso e emotivo.

- Pare! Eu não quero ser mordida! - ela empurrou-o, mas não obteve sucesso algum. Ele nem movera-se do lugar.

Inclicando-se um pouco mais, o conde alcançou o seu pescoço, cheirando a pele macia. - Quem disse que irei morde-la, Catherine? - voltou-se para trás, fitando-a, sublime. Os braços encurralando-a no banco.

Não obteve palavras de volta, a moça estava muda. Ele, simplesmente, inclinou-se mais uma vez para que pudesse beijá-la. E quando alcançou os lábios rosados, experimentou-os calmamente, sentindo o pescoço ser segurado por pequenas mãos quentes.

No momento em que acariciou o rosto da dama, ela arrepiou-se com a frieza de seus dedos.

E no beijo, Catherine, hora ou outra, sentia a ponta dos caninos do vampiro raspando em seus lábios quando ele sugava-os. Apertou os fios de cabelo da nuca do conde enquanto sentia a língua dele esfregar-se com a sua.

Quando separaram-se, Catherine permaneçeu de olhos fechados, sentindo ainda as mãos dele sobre sua bochecha.

- Você é mesmo arrogante. Como ousa beijar-me dessa forma? - o sorriso no rosto denúnciava que estava brincando. - Vamos, Sasuke? - pediu. Ele segurou sua mão, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Acompanharei-te até sua casa. Não quero que vá sozinha, pode ser perigoso para uma humana.

- Certa vez eu disse e direi outra vez: O único perigo que conheço é você, Conde Uchiha.

Ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso discreto, enquanto retomavam a caminhada.

Os passos de Catherine cessaram de repente, e Sasuke olhou para o lado, vendo-a com os olhos apertados.

- O que há, Catherine? - quis saber, sério.

- Eu não sei, mas estou tonta. - ela procurou apoio, mas não havia paredes por lá e suas mãos tatearam o ar. - De novo, não!

O conde segurou-a, antes que viesse a despencar sobre o chão. Ela ofegava e tinha o semblante comprimido. - Sua humana idiota, não seja fraca! - apertou-a nos braços ao escutar a batidas preguiçosas de seu coração. - Fique acordada, deixarei-a em sua casa.

Ele levantou-se com ela, o rosto feminino apoiado em seu peito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observo o céu escuro, sentada sobre o terraço do prédio em que habito. O vento por aqui é mais intenso, estou com frio.

Sasuke também está aqui, não parece se importar com o clima. Permaneçe de pé, seus olhos perdidos. Ah, eu suspiro. Como ele é lindo.

Droga! Estou com vergonha, pois ele me olhou ao perceber-se fitado.

- Você está com frio, Sakura? - perguntou, sério. Seus cabelos esvoaçando, suas mãos nos bolsos. Não contenho a um outro suspiro. E dessa vez ele chamou-me pelo nome, estou contente com isso. Mas, ainda assim, quando me olha, Sasuke busca outro alguém. Catherine, ele ainda a ama.

- Não, está tudo bem. - respondo, no entanto, encolho-me diante das chicoteadas de vento. Inferno de brisa, relatou-me para ele. Agora sabe que estou tremendo, acredito que já sabia. Sinto algo cair sobre meus ombros, o seu sobretudo. - Não precisava. - estou desconcertada. Por Deus, como o cheiro dele é bom. Pensei que vampiros fossem inodoros, enganei-me.

Ao sentar-se do meu lado, Sasuke estendeu os braços para mim. - Venha, Sakura. - chamou-me, esperando.

Eu, embora um tanto embaraçada, encostei-me ao seu peito, aconchegando-se nele. - Obrigada, Sasuke. - agradeci, meus olhos fechando, o vento em meu rosto.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas acariciou minha nuca por debaixo dos cabelos. Eu ronronei a mensão desse carinho gostoso.

- Fique comigo. - ele pediu, como já houvera de ter pedido. A outra mão apertando minha cintura. Acho que ele, um vampiro, teme a morte mais do que um ser humano patético como eu. - Peça que eu o faça, Sakura.

Não compreendo, ergo, então, minha cabeça do seu peito, encarando-o.

- Peça a imortalidade e eu te darei. - esclareceu, apertando-me contra si.

Não consigo parar de olhá-lo. Eu, viver para sempre? Não consigo pensar em nada, é estranho demais. Por outro lado, não quero morrer e viver sempre ao lado do Sasuke me parece um sonho interminável. Será que seria possível acatar a tal pedido?

- Quero ficar ao seu lado, Sasuke. - confesso, os lábios tocando-no a curva do pescoço. - Mas, isso vai contra as leis da natureza. O curso de minha vida deve ser seguido. E se morrer é o caminho, que seja, então. - desabafo, lágrimas em meus olhos.

- Peça, Sakura. - repetiu, seco. - Não irá a lugar algum. Ficará comigo, então peça. - e dessa vez soou como uma ordem.

Encolho-me em seus braços, apertando sua camisa com força. Droga! Quero estar com ele para sempre, mas não consigo pedir.

- Fique, _mon coeur. -_ os seus lábios encontraram os meus, gentilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mórbido e lamuriante era aquele dia.

E Sasuke, parado em frente a sepultura, não chorava. - Fraca, Catherine Latour, você foi fraca. - atirou sobre o túmulo a rosa que segurava. Em sua outra mão um diário.

Gotas de água tocaram a sua cabeça e, quando olhou para o céu, o seu rosto. - Veja, os anjos choram por você. - falou, debochado. Abaixou-se em frente a fresca pedra de mármore com o nome _dela_ escrito. - Seu fantasma, Catherine, espantado e frágil, ainda repleto de paixão, vejo-o. - seus dedos tocaram os escritos sobre a lápide.

Levantou-se, abrindo o diário em suas mãos.

_Sasuke é tudo para mim. Um sonho perturbador, uma canção que ninguém canta, a incapacidade._

_Ele é um mito que eu tenho de acreditar._

_Tudo o que eu preciso para fazer isso real é apenas uma razão. Sinto-me lisonjeada pela fascinação que tem por mim, conde Uchiha._

_Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo para mim. Só para tê-lo pra mim. Mas, não posso continuar ao seu lado, pois sou fraca e não aguentarei por muito tempo. Espero um dia retornar aos seus braços. _

_Todo tormento e toda dor vaza por dentro e me cobre. Logo não estarei junto dele, sinto-me desvanecer._

_Sasuke Uchiha, permaneça estóico._

_Certa vez, em meu leito langoroso, ele me disse: Eu desistiria da eternidade, Catherine, para lhe tocar. Se pensa em me deixar e que vou aceitar, é melhor convencer meu coração. Não existe dor maior do que não te amar, não vivo sem você, mon coeur._

_Eu choro, Sasuke. Te amo e sempre te amarei._

_Catherine Latour. 18 de fevereiro, 1857._

Fechou-o e guardou dentro do bolso do casaco. - Você vai voltar, Catherine, irei te procurar. - Sasuke partiu do cemitério, poças de água sobre o chão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À penumbra, em meu quarto, fizemos amor. Eu, agora, descanso em seu peito, sentido ele passar os dedos entre os meus fios de cabelo.

E lembro, quando Sasuke tocava-me com suas mãos geladas eu tremia. Seus beijos, contudo, eram ardentes e, ao arranhar suas costas, gritei pelo seu nome.

Sasuke, explêndido amante, vigoroso e de carícias sensíveis para comigo, possuiu-me com ardor, apaixonado.

Não consigo mais ser coerente, não vou partir, não quero sair de perto dele. - Sasuke? - chamo-o, minha voz rouca. - Mostre-me o seu mundo. - peço, finalmente. - Quero estar com você, eternamente. - me decidi.

Sasuke, sem nada a dizer, beija-me. Como é maravilhosa a sensação de tê-lo junto a mim, preciso disso.

Ao cessar do beijo meus olhos continuam fechados e sinto os lábios dele tocarem o meu pescoço. Esse é o momento, estou nervosa, com medo. Então, sinto-o cravar suas presas sobre minha pele, doí. Mordo o lábio inferior, meu corpo não se move, apenas minha mão puxa os seus cabelos negros. O meu sangue, nos lábios dele, vai embora junto de minha lividez.

Agora não sinto mais nada e suas presas deixaram minha carne. Turvamente, vejo Sasuke morder o próprio pulso, oferençendo-o para mim.

- Beba. - pede, terno. - Você é minha, Sakura.

O sangue encosta em meus lábios. O seu gosto é doce e quero mais e mais desse néctar, sugo-o vorazmente. As forças voltando para mim.

Ao saciar minha sede, beijo-o, meus lábios cheios de sangue.

A mão de Sasuke já não está fria ao tocar minhas costas nuas, não sinto mais frieza de sua pele ao roçar contra minha. O nó em meu peito se foi.

- Eu te amo, Sakura. - declara, beijando-me a pele.

Essa noite Sasuke bebeu do meu sangue e deu o seu para que eu bebesse. Somos um, apenas.

Para sempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os seguintes dizeres:

_Em memória de Catherine Latour, amada filha. 1834 a 1857._

FIM.

-

-

**N/A:** Desculpa esse final sem pé e nem cabeça, mas estou em um momento ruim, portanto, sem inspiração, desculpem-me de novo. Obrigada pelas reviews e desculpa não repondê-las como tinha dita que iria, mas estou realmente péssima e preciso de um tempo. Obrigada a quem acompanhou a fic e até as outras.

Bjokas da Vampiric. E lembrem-se: A morte é só o começo.

I'm so sad today, i'm crying.


End file.
